reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroes of the Company of Liberty
Many Heroes who have died or still living consist of those who are willing to risk their lives for the great of good & World Freedom against the GLA in the 2016-2025 Conflict & the ongoing 2026-Present Conflict. Many have died out during the Company of Liberty's Campaign in many resistance operations, bombing runs, group controlling, helping those in need and doing suicidal things like Planting Charges on Vehicles, Blowing Up Buildings & Possibly trying to Assassinate Key GLRF Commanders & Lieutenants which makes the Soldiers named below remembered by new Members of the Company & Families of those who they left to fight for Liberation & World Freedom. Generals Company Generals lead their army to victory against terrorism and corrupt nationalism with or without assistance of the Chinese Iron Dragon PLA or the United States of America. Present Generals Commander Dane Clarence - General Johnas Buchanan - Tactical Weapons, Less Tanks and more Artillery General Louis Carver - Special Forces Division, Gauss Cannon Defenses and Green Napalm General Kenji Young - Advanced Infantry Divisions, Private Mercenaries as Standard Soldiers, Robotic Tanks General Julius Jackson - Past Generals None yet..... 'The Company's Heroes:' Throughout time, the Company of Liberty recieved honours from countries across the world for their known citizens taking part in the liberation against terrorism in the name of justice; listed below are heroes which were active throughout the First Eurasian Conflict and Second Eurasian Conflict. Heroes who have Died are Presented Red with a - next to their name, Titles are in Orange. Heroes who are Living are Presented in Lime with a + next to their name, Titles are in Yellow. ''Sgt. Paul "Silent Mist" Alexander (+) Paul Alexander who was born during January 10th 1964 in his homeland of Paris - France, Aged 62. He was an Expert Spy who worked for the US Army during the 2016-2025 Conflict. Mission In February 15th 2023, he was tasked by the US Army to rob an Experimental Prototype Super Tank which was Developed by the GLA at the size of an Arms Dealer, the vehicle was codenamed the G5K10A Scarab Super-Tank, Paul Alexander killed every single occupant from Low Rank to the Cabin Commander as he went in with a Chrome Plated .45 Revolver with Heat Rounds & a Butterfly Knife doing stealth kills. Firefight, The Capture & Operation While running down a hallway of the G5K10, he got into a firefight with one of the Occupants which raised the Alarm & the Scarab was stopped til Paul was dead, after he killed the Cabin Commander, he tried to operate the Scarab but was 15 Miles from the Nearest US outpost as GLA Pursuit Regiment forces closed in as he tried to drive the Super-Tank & use its Large Rail-Gun & Missile Turret against the attacking forces. Loss, Faking Death, Escape & Retirement Until he was 3 Miles from the nearby outpost, the Vehicle was about to blow up as its Engines were Nuclear Powered, thus losing the Scarab in the Process. While Pretending to be dead, the unlucky soldiers got close & died by his Revolver & Butterfly Knife, after killing the soldiers who approached him, he was able to escape in a Rocket Buggy to an American Outpost after reporting to his Commander that the target was by the GLA when he was close, he was treated by Medics for Wounds & Scratches to his Arms & Legs & his suit was ripped on his legs & blood on the Torso. After the GLA's Defeat in 2025, he retired & runs a School called St. Paul's Spy School, which serves the Operations Post for the Company of Liberty's Spies. Captain John "One Man Tank" Winslow (+) John Winslow was a superior soldier from England - The United Kingdom, Born August 20th 1985, Aged 41. He serves as the Company of Liberty's Tankgunner Acolyte Elite Division as he was a Head Captain of a group of fellow Tankgunners. Mission His Mission set by Khaled Deathstrike was to do a patrol & try & locate a GLRF SCUD Storm which was rumoured by Rookies that was being built in Berlin - Germany. He was with an expedition force of 2 other Tankgunner Acolytes with 3 Rookies who just recently got conscripted into the Company. Battle Force & Fights The Soldiers were under John's control as he was leading the expedition in locating the SCUD Storm & was to Plant Explosive TNT Charges on the supports inside the Structure which will bring the building down. One of the Rookies has explosives training in the Chinese Army before he left for the Company of Liberty's, he was asked to plant a TNT Charge on the final support, which will bring the building to the ground, after planting the Explosives, the two Tankgunners died while the Acolyte was under fire & trying to hold out with his Remington M870, which led to a firefight between the Rookie & GLRF Ground Patrols. The Call & Injuries The distress call forced John Winslow to find the two detonators that the Tankgunners were supposed to use until they died & help the Rookie escape, after the intense firefight, John suffered from major injuries which almost cost him his life, but sacrificing himself in the process, he and the Rookie was picked up in an ambulance & transported to a nearby outpost with a Medical Station built, the two was treated for injuries but were able to fight again after 3 weeks in a hospital bed. Sgt. Dimitri "Lucky Mole" Faustin (-) Dimitri was a skilled Phoenix Sniper from Stalingrad - Russia born in December 5th 1993 & Died in combat in April 24th 2026, aged 33. He is lucky sometimes to get head shots when he is shooting GLRF Patrol Forces who go past his position when he was hidden in bushes nearby a Forest in Russia. One Man Mission His Mission was to assassinate a Key GLRF Commander who was organising terrorist attacks in cities & towns of Russia which angered him more in his briefing at the Company Command Quarters in Stalingrad. He parachuted out of a Pelican Cargo Plane heading South-East in Western Balakovo and moved along the paths of paths disguised as a GLRF Soldier with a Hunting Rifle and a P90 on his back & 2 Energy Drinks he bought from a vending machine while on route & went on the One Man Operation. He got into intense firefights with Rebels after being detected by some soldiers who think he was a suspicious type, sometimes he got lucky as some rebels think he was one of them. Slipping Past Patrols After slipping past patrols & killing soldiers in his way, he got to the roof of a Hotel in Balakovo & sniped the Commander & the Soldiers Guarding him in the process. After killing the Commander, Rocket Buggies fired rockets on the Hotel for 5 Minutes, causing Dimitri to defend himself after he set a Beacon for Evac from the region. Fallen to Death Until the Helicopter Arrived, a SCUD Rocket exploded on the Hotel, causing Dimitri to fall off the roof of the building and the Helicopter was forced to fall back. Dimitri died after falling from the roof the 50 Floor Building, his family was informed & his body was flown back to the a Company Base in his hometown of Stalingrad, where he was buried in memory of his actions. Lieutenant Reece "Backblast" Adams (+) Reece Adams was a Freelance Undercover Agent from the Eurasian Commonwealth Security Network on loan to the Company of Liberty, he is extremely skilled in the usage of his modified RPG Launcher. Born in Glasgow - Scotland 1979, aged 47. The One Man Army Many who know Reece from Scotland calls him the One Man Army, he is capable of holding out against tanks without getting outnumbered, his rockets can easily take out a technical in afew shots, many tank commanders fear him due to his behavior and is one of many nuisances considered by the Global Liberation Army and is risky to its commanders and units on the battlefield. A Friend of John Winslow He is a good friend of John Winslow, first meeting up at the World Weapons Show in Edinburgh of 2013, both had an interest in Anti-Tank Weapons, Rocket Launchers, Recoiless Rifles and Gauss Cannons, deadly as these heavy weapons can be, both had training in usage of these weapons. When the second Eurasian Conflict Started, the two meet up again at the formation of the Company of Liberty, sometimes doing seperate missions, or co-operative missions. His Part in the Liberation Reece taken his part of the Liberation of Eurasia with Tankgunner Collumns and helped formed the Eurasian Commonwealth Security Network as a Hero, since his skill cannot be outmatched by the GLRF and his practical use of Explosive Ammunition, allowed him to form the Eurasian Honour Guard Class, and allowing the Allience of the Eurasian Commonwealth and Company of Liberty forces to help retake the Eurasian Continent itself. The Honour Guards of the ECSN therefore allowed the ultimate security of the continent from the GLRF as they can be trained for battlefield use, not just the soldiers themselves, the ECSN authorised Reece Adams to utilise his weapons for combat since he can help both Company of Liberty and Eurasian Commonwealth Security Network Forces where ever they need him on the field of battle. Major Rochelle Miranda "Fearless Reactor" Austin (+)'' Rochelle Miranda Austin or "Fearless Reactor" as the Company calls her, is a female Tank Major from California - USA, Born . She was born in June 6th 1987 & Still in service, aged 37. She serves the CoL's Dragoon-Salamander attack columns where the tanks work together when in combat & hording them towards the path against the GLRF. Fearless Style Rochelle was known for her fearless attitude & command skill to her members of Tank Column C as she was told by Khaled Deathstrike that the GLA was planning to attack America & Steal some Toxin Substances from facilities from one of America's States. She was told if her Modified Type-55 Dragoon was destroyed, her Tank Column was to fall back to ensure she survives. Personal Vehicle Rochelle's Type-55 Dragoon MBT was modified into a Howitzer which was specially built for her, consisting of a 50. Cal Machine Gun, a Long Range Cannon and a Rocket Launcher. Mission In March 4th 2026, Rochelle was ordered to infiltrate a GLRF POW Encampment with Tankgunner Captain John Winslow in a Mission to rescue & secure a Top VIP Scientist of America from GLRF hands who was being held & forced to help in the redevelopment of the G5K10 Scarab Supertank which Sgt. Paul Alexander lost during his operation in December 14th 2023. Group & Mission Success Her group consist of Dimitri Faustin (Before his Death), John Winslow & a group of 6 Rookies, 4 Tankgunner Acolytes & 3 Phoenix Snipers as they were separated into 3 Groups leading several strikes, John taken the Tankgunner Platoon, Faustin with the Phoenix Snipers while Rochelle was with the Rookies, mission was a success as the Scientist was rescued allong with PO-W's from China & America. The Scientist told Rochelle, John, Dimitri & Khaled about the GLRF's Scarab Research & how he Tampered with the characteristics, causing the PO-W Camp to become destroyed when the group of rescuers & the PO-W's were 10 Miles from the PO-W Camp itself. Behind the Scenes: *Some text in the hero descriptions maybe based from other games such as Scarab from Halo, Revolver & Butterfly knife being mentioned from Team Fortress 2 by Valve & Many others related to real-life locations. *Copyright on Names & Character Mentioning belong to their original owners. *Living & Dead Heroes will also be in Mission Add-Ons explaining the Situation which they got themselves into for detailed explanation for their actions. *More Heroes Coming Soon. Category:Characters Category:Characters of OAT/Company Category:Faction Related